monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Wicked
Howleen is seen getting her books out of her locker. After she closes it, she is surprised to see Charry."Howleen, you'll never guess what I just did!" "Let me guess you caused an explosion in the Home Ick Class from a batch of cupcakes." "No that was last week, keep up will ya'. Any way you know how I as a witch I'm always casting spells and creating potions and I need space to do all of that so I've found the perfect place to do all of that without getting caught - I mean distracted." "And it where exacltly?" "Follow me, I'll show you." Then Charry grabbed Howleen's arm and dragged the ghoul off to somewhere. Meanwhile, Dallin and Clawd were sitting on a bench outside and Dallin had his head off and his body was holding a notepad and pencil."Ok so we can't do kissing booth, so that leaves us with the dunk tank and the barbecue stand." offered Dallin. "How about -" "No way we can do the stand we you, so we'll have to settle on the dunk tank." "Fine." The two bloodies then got up and left their area - only for Dallin's body return and get his head. "I told you this place is perfect. High ceilings, cobwebs everywhere, hardly anyone comes down here - are you even listening to me Howleen?" asked Charry, while riding her broom down into the catacombs, while Howleen was panting behind her carrying all of her things."You know it might help if you would let me ride on the broom too." "Alright fine get on." Then as soon as Howleen got on the broom, it immediately zipped down into the catacombs. As soon as it stopped, Charry got off calmly while Howleen was still grabbing on to it."Howleen, careful.You might leave claw marks in that." "Next time would you at least warn me before you do that?" "Yeah, sure, whatever. Anyway, ta-da!" Charry said as she spread out her arms. They were in some place in the catacombs that had two open arches on two sides and had a stone table,shelves, cupboardes, and countertops."Its like a paradise." "Yeah.Can I put this stuff down now?" "Ugh, fine. Geesh you're lazy." groaned Charry as her friend put down all her things. "Ok these go over there," Charry said as she handed two potions to Howleen and pointed over to a shelf."And this goes-" "Can I help y'all?" Charry nearly dropped her cauldren as someone came out from the shadows.It was Operetta."Oh, sorry Operetta, we didn't mean to-" apoligized Howleen."Yeah, just what are you doing here in my domain?" demanded Charry after cutting off Howleen."Well I was just in the middle of a recording session until I heard something goin on here." "Yeah well excuse me for not asking for permission you're royal heighness, but this place you're in is my new magic workshop.So if you don't leaving I have to get to work here-" "Charry." "What Howleen." "The catacombs are Operetta's hangout. She practically owns the place." "Yeah so?" "So, we're practically crossing into someone else's territory." "Oh please Howleen, its not like she needs the entire place to herself." "Um excuse me, but I would have appreciated if someone would asked me if they could set up here." Charry then laughed at Operetta. "Ha, oh I'm sorry, you were being serious? Let me laugh even harder." Charry continued laughing at Operetta. "Charry, cut it out!" "I'm sorry Howleen, but I didn't know that had to ask some he-haw, hill billy phantom if I could use this place -." "Um, what was that." Operetta said while shoving her face in front of Charry's."Oh I'm sorry if couldn't understand my accent. Let me try again." Charry replied while clearing her throat."Howdy y'all. How are y'all. But I was wondering y'all if y'all could use this place while y'all is busy with y'alls hill billy square dancin' music." Charry said as she made fun of Operetta's accent then throwing her head back and laughing. "Um excuse me?" "Charry, that so wasn't cool." "What are you talking about. I nailed her perfectly." "Just what did you say about my music?" "Charry." Howleen said beggingly to her friend. "Anyway nice meeting you and - y'all." Charry said with a smirk. "If y'all think I'm gonna take that, you're dead wrong." "Oh look Howleen she's finally speaking english.Ha." Operetta then stormed out after that."Charry that wasn't cool." "Yeah so what, its not like she has the guts to get back at me." replied Charry to a worried Howleen."Anyway,where were we. Oh yeah. This goes over here-" Charry is then seen walking down the hall and then some of the students are laughing. "What's their problem?" asked Charry as she approached Howleen at her locker."Um, Charry. You got something on your-" Howleen answered as she pointed to Charry's boot. Charry then gasped at her discovery - there was long spiderweb on her boot. Everyone then went histerical when she finally noticed this. Charry then growled to herself and pulled of the web and storms off. Charry dramatically opens the doors of the creepeteria and ends up marching straight to Operetta's table. "You!" Charry growled while pointing a finger at Operetta. "Oh hi there. Charry was it. Came to apoligized? " asked Operetta. "Oh don't go all goody-goody on me, that's my sister's job. This is your doing I might say?" said Charry as she shoved the cobweb in Operetta's face."Just what are you talkin' about?" asked Operetta as she pushed the web away." You got mad at me for no reason and for revenge you stuck this on my boot." "Um, no I didn't." "Oh yes you dd." Um no, I didn't. Besides I don't take revenge, I just get even. And this wasn't me getting even." " I am so gonna get back at you for this." Charry threatened as she stormed off again. And just when Operetta was about to eat her piece of casketberry shortcake, Charry returned and took the plate." This is apart of getting back at you." she said as took the cake and shoved a spoonful into her mouth before storming off again. "Charry are you even sure it was her? I mean you could have just stepped on a web-" "Oh I'm sorry Howleen I didn't know you could say Rock-a-rita was innocent." "Actually well no and its Operetta-" "Yeah,yeah, whatever. Ah found it." Charry exclaimed as she pulled a bottle out from the cupboard. "Um, what is that?" "Part of my revenge.Now quickly Howleen sniff out Samba-sally's scent." Howleen then puffed a bit a breath and took a deep whiff and ran off."Hey wait for me mutt!" Howleen and Charry then find Operetta in a recording booth singing behind a soundproof glass. "Alright Howleen go over there and open the door." Howleen did as she was told, and sneaked over, opening the door a bit. Charry then opened the bottle and soon Operetta's voice went out the door and into the bottle. Charry quickly closed the door while Charry snickered to herself. "Hope you don't me taking your voice Pop-polly," Charry laughed."Forever." Charry then took a step back into the shadows only for her hot pink eyes to be seen piercing through the dark. Shen then closed her eyes and smiled. Category:Zelda Spellcaster Category:Webisode